The present invention generally pertains to ophthalmic surgical procedures. More particularly, but not by way of limitation, the present invention pertains to combined anterior segment and posterior segment ophthalmic surgical procedures, as well as consumbables utilized in such procedures.
Ophthalmic surgical procedures are commonly classified as anterior segment surgical procedures, such as cataract surgery, and posterior segment procedures, such as vitreoretinal surgery. Traditionally, surgeons who performed anterior segment procedures did not typically perform posterior segment procedures, and vice versa. Therefore, two different sets of instrumentation and associated consumbables were created for anterior segment surgery and posterior segment surgery. The Series 20000(copyright) Legacy(copyright) cataract surgical system, the Phaco-Emulsifier(copyright) aspirating unit, and their associated surgical cassettes, drainage bags, and tubing sets available from Alcon Laboratories, Inc. of Fort Worth, Tex. are examples of such anterior segment instrumentation and consumbables. The Accurus(copyright) 400VS surgical system and its associated surgical cassettes, drainage bags, and tubing sets, are examples of such posterior segment instrumentation and consumbables.
In posterior segment procedures involving phakic eyes, the crystalline lens may be surgically extracted. Such extraction is typically performed using posterior segment instrumentation (e.g. a vitrectomy probe) and consumbables via a lensectomy. Due to the anatomical relationship of the lens to the scieratomies, a lensectomy requires the removal of the posterior lens capsule. The removal of the posterior lens capsule precludes the implantation of an intraocular lens (IOL) into the posterior chamber, the anatomically preferred location for IOL implantation. In addition, it is believed that the removal of the posterior lens capsule contributes to secondary complications such as cystoid macular edema.
Recently, a new procedure typically referred to as a combined anterior segment and posterior segment procedure, or xe2x80x9ccombined procedurexe2x80x9d, has been developed. A posterior segment surgeon typically performs the combined procedure. In an uncomplicated combined procedure, the posterior segment surgeon first performs an anterior segment procedure, such as a cataract removal via phacoemulsification with posterior chamber IOL implantation, using an anterior segment surgical system and its associated consumbables. The surgeon then immediately performs a posterior segment procedure using a separate posterior segment surgical system and its associated consumbables. In more complicated combined procedures, the posterior chamber IOL implantation is often deferred until completion of the posterior segment procedure.
Even more recently, surgical systems have been developed that support both an anterior segment procedure and a posterior segment procedure via a single surgical console. An example of such a system is the Accurus(copyright) 600DS surgical system available from Alcon Laboratories, Inc. Two groups of consumbables (surgical cassette, drainage bag, tubing sets) are currently available for use with this surgical system.
The first group of consumbables is the Accurus(copyright) Anterior Pak available from Alcon Laboratories, Inc., which is for use only in anterior segment procedures. A schematic representation of the consumbables in the Accurus(copyright) Anterior Pak, in their assembled form, is shown in FIG. 1. The Accurus(copyright) Anterior Pak includes a surgical cassette 10 having a vacuum chamber 12, an irrigation inlet 14, an irrigation outlet 16, and an aspiration port 18. As shown schematically in FIG. 1, a series of manifolds 22 fluidly couple vacuum chamber 12, irrigation inlet 14, irrigation outlet 16, and an aspiration port 18. Cassette 10 is disposed in a cassette receiving mechanism (not shown) in the Accurus(copyright) surgical system. As shown schematically in FIG. 1, the cassette receiving mechanism includes a series of occluder valves 24 and microreflux valves 26 for opening and closing various portions of manifolds 22. Cassette 10 further includes a pump manifold 20 that is used to drain aspirated fluid from vacuum chamber 12 into a drain bag (not shown) connected to cassette 10. A bottle 28 containing a conventional ophthalmic infusion fluid 30, such as saline solution or BSS PLUS(copyright) intraocular irrigating solution available from Alcon Laboratories, Inc., is disposed above cassette 10. Bottle 28 is not part of the Accurus(copyright) Anterior Pak. Bottle 28 is fluidly coupled to irrigation inlet 14 via tubing 32. A conventional drip chamber 34 may be fluidly coupled between bottle 28 and tubing 32. Tubing 36 is fluidly coupled to irrigation outlet 16. The distal end 38 of tubing 36 is for fluidly coupling to a conventional irrigation handpiece, the irrigation inlet of a conventional irrigation/aspiration handpiece, or the irrigation inlet of a conventional ultrasonic handpiece. Tubing 40 is fluidly coupled to aspiration port 18. The distal end 42 of tubing 40 is for fluidly coupling to the aspiration port of a conventional ultrasonic handpiece, or to the aspiration port of a conventional irrigation/aspiration handpiece. Tubing 32, 36, and 40 are preferably conventional medical grade flexible tubing.
The second group of consumbables is the Total Plus(trademark) Pak available from Alcon Laboratories, Inc., which is for use only in posterior segment procedures. A schematic representation of the consumbables in the Total Plus(trademark) Pak, in their assembled form, is shown in FIG. 2. The Total Plus(trademark) Pak includes a surgical cassette 50 having a vacuum chamber 52, a first aspiration port 54, and a second aspiration port 56. As shown schematically in FIG. 2, a first manifold 58 fluidly couples vacuum chamber 52 and port 54, and a second manifold 60 fluidly couples vacuum chamber 52 and port 56. Cassette 50 is disposed in a cassette receiving mechanism (not shown) in the Accurus(copyright) surgical system. As shown schematically in FIG. 2, the cassette receiving mechanism includes a series of occluder valves 62 and microreflux valves 64 for opening and closing various portions of manifolds 58 and 60. Cassette 50 further includes a pump manifold 66 that is used to drain aspirated fluid from vacuum chamber 52 into a drain bag (not shown) connected to cassette 50. Tubing 68 is fluidly coupled to aspiration port 54. The distal end 70 of tubing 68 is for fluidly coupling to a conventional extrusion handpiece or a conventional ultrasonic handpiece used for pars plana lensectomy. Tubing 72 is fluidly coupled to aspiration port 56. The distal end 74 of tubing 72 is for fluidly coupling to the aspiration port of a conventional vitrectomy probe. A bottle 28 containing a conventional ophthalmic infusion fluid 30, such as saline solution or BSS PLUS(copyright) intraocular irrigating solution, is disposed above cassette 10. Bottle 28 is not part of the Total Plus(trademark) Pak. Bottle 28 is fluidly coupled to tubing 76. A conventional drip chamber 78 may be fluidly coupled between bottle 30 and tubing 76. A stopcock 80 is fluidly coupled to tubing 76, and a stopcock 82 is fluidly coupled to stopcock 80. Stopcocks 80 and 82 are preferably conventional three-way stopcocks. An outlet 84 of stopcock 82 is for fluidly coupling to a conventional infusion cannula. An inlet 86 of stopcock 80 is for fluidly coupling to a source of pressurized air that can be used to perform a fluid/air exchange during a posterior segment procedure. An inlet 88 of stopcock 82 is for fluidly coupling to a source of pressurized gas, such a perfluorocarbon gas, that can be used to perform a fluid/gas exchange, or an air/gas exchange, during a posterior segment procedure. Tubing 68, 72, and 76 are preferably conventional medical grade flexible tubing.
Therefore, the Accurus(copyright) 600DS surgical system, and its associated consumbables, greatly simplify the combined anterior segment and posterior segment ophthalmic surgical procedure. However, even with the Accurus(copyright) 600DS surgical system, a combined procedure requires the use of two separate sets of consumbables. When changing from an anterior segment procedure to a posterior segment procedure, the surgeon and his or her staff must remove the anterior segment consumbables and set up the surgical system with the posterior segment consumbables. Therefore, a need continues to exist in the ophthalmic surgical field for ways to further simplify the combined anterior segment and posterior segment procedure for the surgeon.
The present invention is directed to a surgical cassette for use in a combined ophthalmic surgical procedure. The surgical cassette includes an irrigation inlet for receiving irrigation fluid from a source, a first irrigation outlet for providing irrigation fluid to a first ophthalmic microsurgical instrument, a first manifold fluidly coupling the irrigation inlet with the first irrigation outlet, a second irrigation outlet for providing irrigation fluid to a second ophthalmic microsurgical instrument, and a second manifold fluidly coupling the irrigation inlet with the second irrigation outlet. The surgical cassette greatly simplifies the combined procedure by eliminating the need for separate anterior segment and posterior segment cassettes for the combined procedure.